Le jeu du Zodiaque
by MadameMoe
Summary: 12 personnes qui ne se connaissent pas. 12 énigmes. 12 heures pour y réponde correctement. Dans le cas contraire, une mort lente et douloureuse. Le jeu peut commencer. SasuNaru. YAOI.


**Titre:** Le jeu du Zodiaque

**Auteur:** MadameMoe

**Couple:** Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Bonne lecture.

**Prologue : Le jeu commence**

Il avait mal.

C'était la seule chose qu'il percevait pour l'instant. Une douleur sourde parcourait tous ses membres, à tel point que la seule idée de les bouger intensifiait son mal. En essayant de faire abstraction de son état, il se concentra sur ses autres ressentis. Il comprit rapidement qu'il était allongé sur un sol froid, sa joue étant pressée désagréablement. Il perçu également du bruit et des gémissements.

Après quelques minutes et de nombreux efforts, il réussit à se redresser et à s'assoir sur le sol. La lumière l'aveugla lorsqu'il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait nauséeux et sa tête tournait. Il regarda autour de lui et vit des inconnus dans le même état.

Maintenant que son esprit était moins embrumé, il se demanda vaguement ce qu'il foutait là. Lui, Uzumaki Naruto n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir fait la fête hier soir, ni d'avoir bu un quelconque alcool. Il regarda sa tenue, celle qu'il se rappelait avoir mis pour aller travailler. Il se souvenait de son arrivée sur son lieu de travail mais après c'était le trou noir.

Il vit les autres se dévisager, se posant visiblement les mêmes questions. Puis l'un d'entre eux se leva difficilement et se dirigea en chancelant vers la porte que Naruto n'avait pas remarquée jusque-là. Il s'agissait d'un homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux mauves, plutôt musclé. Il essaya d'ouvrit la porte mais elle resta insensible à sa démarche. L'homme s'énerva rapidement.

- Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?

Personne ne répondit, certains ayant encore du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait, d'autres ne préférant pas exposer leurs hypothèses. Naruto, lui examina la salle. Elle était plutôt petite, neutre, les murs d'un ton blanc, une seule porte toute aussi blanche. Rien de spécial à part une sorte de caméra sur le mur en face de l'entrée et un haut-parleur au-dessus de celle-ci ainsi qu'une pendule juste à côté.

**23 : 52**

Il se mit en observer les autres occupants. Certains étaient des hommes en costard-cravate, d'autres étaient habillés simplement comme lui. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir de points communs. Il y avait même deux femmes, l'une aux cheveux roses et l'autre…lui disait quelque chose. C'était une rousse à lunette qui lui donnait une étrange impression. L'avait-il déjà vu ?

Naruto remarqua ensuite les colliers. Ils avaient tous des colliers. En métal. Qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il ressentit un désagréable picotement lorsqu'il bougea le sien. Naruto commença à s'inquiéter. Ils étaient douze. Ils s'étaient fait kidnapper. Et ils ne savaient pas ce qui allait leur arriver.

Un grésillement se fit entendre dans toute la pièce. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le haut-parleur, attendant avec impatience et crainte.

_« Bonjour, comment ça va ? »_

Le silence répondit, chacun ayant ses propres pensées. Naruto lui se demanda si l'homme attendait vraiment une réponse. Oui, c'était un homme si on se référait à la voix grave mais peut-être que c'était une femme changeant sa voix, qui sait. Pour l'instant, Naruto décida qu'il s'agissait d'un homme.

_« Pas très bien, je présume. Vous demandez ce que vous faites là. Eh bien, je vous ai kidnappé car vous êtes les participants d'un incroyable jeu. Un jeu où votre vie est menacée. »_

-Pardon ? Non mais ça ne va pas ! Je n'ai jamais dit « oui » pour participer à ça ! Cria un homme en se relevant précipitamment.

Naruto était absolument d'accord. Ils étaient tombés sur un dingue. Et la peur commença à se manifester sur la plupart des visages.

_« Voyons, Deidara-san, vous qui adorait les amusements. De toute façon, vous ne sortirait pas d'ici, tant que le jeu n'est pas terminé. »_

L'homme aux longs cheveux blonds et au corps androgyne se rassit par terre et regarda les autres personnes de la pièce. S'il y avait une chance de sortir autant essayer.

- Et en quoi il consiste ce jeu ?

_« Oh. Rien de très dur. Vous allez avoir douze énigmes et si vous répondez juste vous sortez. Rien de plus simple. »_

Bien sûr à ce moment-là, tout le monde se demanda ce qui se passait s'ils répondaient faux. Naruto y compris mais il n'osa pas questionner l'homme. Ce que fit la femme aux cheveux roses.

- Et si on répond faux ?

_« Vous mourez. »_

Tous se regardèrent pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Malheureusement aucun n'avait une ouïe défaillante.

- Comment ça on meurt ? Demanda incrédule, l'homme qui avait essayé d'ouvrir la porte.

_« Les colliers que vous avez autour du cou contienne un poison mortel qui vous tuera en quelques secondes. Mais rassurez-vous, vous avez 12 heures pour répondre à l'énigme. Des questions ?»_

- Pourquoi nous ? Questionna Naruto.

Le silence se fit. L'homme ne répondait pas et les kidnappés s'inquiétèrent de cela. Ils s'étaient tous posés la question et aucun ne voyait la réponse. Ils n'avaient rien en commun. A part bien sûr, le fait d'avoir été enlevé par un psychopathe.

_« Vous le saurez en temps et en heure. »_

Le silence gagna la salle après la déclaration de l'homme d'une voix joyeuse. Peu de temps après, il reprit la parole.

_« Bien, c'est l'heure de la première énigme. Je vous rassure elle est simple. Vous êtes prêts ?»_

Personne ne répondit.

Naruto regarda la pendule.

**00 : 00**

_« Je vous ai demandé si vous étiez prêts, bande d'enfoirés ! »_

La phrase en elle-même et la dureté avec laquelle elle avait été prononcé surpris absolument tout le monde dans la pièce. Jusqu'à maintenant, l'homme avait plutôt utilisé un ton plaisantin mais dans cette phrase, Naruto et les autres avaient réellement perçus de la haine.

- Nous…nous sommes prêts. Fit la femme aux cheveux roses.

_« La première énigme est : il relit les constellations et sans lui, le pâle ciel ne serait leur demeure. »_

Un grésillement se fit une nouvelle fois entendre marquant la fin de la discussion avec l'homme.

- Putain ! Mais c'est quoi cette énigme ?! Cria la femme rousse à lunette.

Naruto regarda la pendule.

**00 : 01**

Ils leur restaient onze heures et cinquante-neuf minutes pour trouver la bonne réponse.

**Fin du prologue.**

Merci d'avoir lu mon travail. A dans deux semaines pour ceux à qui ça a plu.


End file.
